The Panic Room
by Louise.Kate
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for three months. They've moved out of Forks and into Manhattan, into a house that Edward's father bought for them. But what happens when Edward wakes during the night and finds people in their house? AU/AH


A/N: Hey everyone! So, I recently watched Panic Room and I wanted to write a crossover. So here it is! I don't have a BETA reader though… volunteers?

Anyway… enjoy!

BPOV

It was pouring down with torrential rain as Edward and I stood together at the entrance to our new home, waving away the removal guys.

We had been married for three months. We'd decided to leave Forks, wanting to start a new life, and hopefully a family, in Manhattan. Edward's father had found us this magnificent house, and had actually bought it for us. Of course, I had protested, claiming that it was too much. But now that I see it, I'll have to thank him the next time I see him.

It was absolutely gorgeous. It was huge as well. So if we ever did have kids, we wouldn't have to move. It was perfect.

Edward closed the front door and locked it. He looked around at the vast space that was currently cluttered with boxes, couches, bikes and loads of other things.

"We should probably start unpacking" he said.

I nodded. I hated unpacking. It was just as bad as packing.

"Yeah, I'll do the bedroom and bathroom upstairs and you can do the kitchen and dining room" I said.

"Okay. I'll order pizza for dinner" he said, leaning down to kiss me before picking up some boxes labelled 'kitchen' and walking through to the kitchen.

I looked through the piles of boxes and found the ones I needed before heading up the stairs, careful not to trip. I was determined not to go to the hospital on our first night in the new house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had finished unpacking the boxes for the bathroom. There wasn't a lot. Just toothbrushes, sponges, washcloths, medicine, the usual.

I was putting the duvet on our bed when I heard Edward shout from downstairs.

"I hooked up the phone!"

I smiled and went out into the hallway and leaned over the banister, "Great!" I shouted back.

As I headed back into the bedroom, he shouted again.

"579 what?"

I rolled my eyes

"3000"

I finished putting the duvet on the bed and turned the bedside light on. Ah, it looked nice and cosy. I smiled proudly and began arranging some photos on the side table. I took my phone out of my pocket and found the charger in one of the boxes. I looked around the room and frowned. I couldn't find a socket.

I kneeled down and looked under the bed. There was one on the wall behind the bed. I stretched under and just managed to plug in the charger. I pulled the cable up and plugged my phone in and put it on the bedside table.

When I was done I cleared the empty boxes and put them in the hallway. I went back into our room and looked around, pleased with my work.

I looked over to the corner of the room, there was a door with a mirror on it. Carlisle said something about this. He said it was called the 'Panic Room'. I opened the mirrored door and stepped inside.

I flicked on the light. It was really small. Thank God I'm not claustrophobic! There were three crates pushed up against the wall; probably filled with the essential things to survive, a small toilet in the corner and eight video screens on the wall. I wondered briefly if it had ever been used before. I really hoped we wouldn't ever have to use this room, but just in case, I went back into the bedroom and took a few pillows and blankets from the bed and put them in the panic room.

"Pizza's here, love!"

Edward's voice came from downstairs. I flicked off the light and went downstairs to join him.

I entered the kitchen. Wow, he'd done a good job! The plates and cups were in the cabinet, the cutlery drawer was full and the coffee maker was on the island in the middle of the room.

He was opening a pizza box. There were two salad boxes and two glasses of Cola on the kitchen island. He turned around and saw me.

"I just ordered plain cheese. You get the bedroom done?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, it actually looks cosy," I laughed.

We sat down on the stools and began to eat.

"Did you know there's a room called the Panic Room?" I asked him, taking a bite of pizza.

He looked up.

"Yeah, I think Carlisle said something about that. Have you seen it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's really small. I really hope that we don't have to use it" I said.

I went to pour myself some more juice when he stopped me.

"Enough" he said.

I sighed and took a drink.

"I should have cooked something. For our first night" I said sadly.

He shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, I thought you liked pizza" he said, a little confused.

"I do! It's just… I wanted to do something nice… for our first night in our new house" I said.

He reached across and took hold of my hand.

"Doesn't matter" he said again, "Just us being together is enough for me" he said, smiling.

I smiled back and gave him a quick kiss before taking a bite out of my salad box.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night we sat on the couch watching tv. Edward had managed to wire it up. It wasn't the best quality, but it'd do for now.

"Any idea what you're going to do? For a job?" he asked me, stroking my arm.

"I was thinking about teaching" I said.

"That'd be good. You've always wanted to teach" he said, smiling.

I nodded, "Yeah… I'll start looking once we're settled in here" I said.

A few minutes later, Edward picked up my wrist and looked at the monitor, "How've you felt today?" he asked.

I smiled, "Great. No dizziness or anything" I said proudly.

He grinned, "Good"

He leaned down and kissed me gently, his hand stroking my waist. I sighed happily and ran my hand through his hair.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily.

"Let's go to bed" he managed to breath out. The look in his eyes made it obvious that he did not intend to be sleeping.

I nodded and we stood up. He switched the lights and the tv off before he led the way upstairs and into our bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, how was that? Review please!


End file.
